


Consolation

by Cami-chan (Camelia)



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reverse Falls, F/M, Not Romance, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 18:23:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12086745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camelia/pseuds/Cami-chan
Summary: Mandy (reverse Mabel) comes back home after disaster of a date and search for some consolation at Will.





	Consolation

„Hey, Will?”

The called man turned his head to look at the girl on his side and asked „whatever could it be, my princess?” 

Girl, instead of answering, wrapped her arms around Will’s waist and buried her face into fabric of his shirt. He hummed understandingly and wrapped one arm around Mandy’s shoulders in response, using his other hand to pat her thick brown hair. Accepting the caress, she snuggled into him more, sighing deeply. Her warm breath tickled man’s skin even through his shirt.

„Is it something about the date you were supposed to have today?” 

She nodded.

„Do you want to talk about it with me?”

She shook her head, and Will decided not to pry. She didn’t seemed mentally or physically damaged, so he didn’t feel need to take a vendetta on unfortunate boy.

„Do you want to cry in your bed and eat ice cream?”

She shook her head. 

„I see... Do you want to watch marathon of Disney movies?”

One more shake of head. This was more serious than he expected, though.

„You’re not making it easy for me, are you?” He laughed softly, then hummed, once again in thought. „Do you want to... hmm... play deathly mini-golf in mindscape?”  
Sudden stiffness around his waist told Will he caught girl’s interest. She slowly put her head up, still leaning on demon’s chest, her eyes glistening as she looked at him. „Deathly mini-golf?”

„Oh, yes.” Will grinned, showing his teeth, „ Basically, the rules are the same as in normal mini-golf, but the whole golf course is way more extreme. Things like booby traps, mines, sudden explosions of elements of course are regular part of the game. For that reason, there is no way I would let you play this in this dimension, but creating course in mindspace of yours is acceptable.”

Mandy pondered the thought and asked „who will I play with?”.

„With me, if you wish for it.” He smirked with cruel red glipse in his eyes „I can also bring there that boy who made you feel down and make sure he will be an enjoyable part of course. If my princess wants it, that is” with his last words, he playfully lifted her hand and put a kiss on the back of it. 

She giggled at the affection, and hugged him once again „I love you, Will.” 

„I love you, too, Fallen Star. Should I take it as ‘yes’, then?”

„Oh, of course. I’m sure this little game will make me feel much better.” She smirked, and Will mimicked her expression as he held out his hand. She let him took her own hand and followed to enter mindscape together.


End file.
